Ironhide
General Bio Universe: Generation One Transforms into: Nissan Onebox Cherry Vanette Faction: Autobots Voiced by: Peter Cullen Appearances: Transformers the Cartoon Despite being known for being part of the Autobot security detail and Optimus Prime's bodyguard, Ironhide was most often seen in the capacity of a warrior, often fighting in battle without Optimus Prime, or a specific worksite/person/cargo to protect. He was also used as an officer, leading a team of Autobots just as would Optimus's advisors, Prowl and Jazz. Ironhide seemed to develop a bond with the Autobots' human allies, engaging with them on a friendly basis as much as protecting them. Ironhide was in love with the female Autobot Chromia. In the "More Than Meets The Eye" three parter that launched the animated series, Ironhide was shown assisting Bumblebee in stopping a Rumble created flood. Later, tired of being constantly a step behind the Decepticons, Ironhide impetuously took off after them - only to be brought back down to Earth with a bump by a teleporting Skywarp. Ironhide's most prominent appearance was in the second season episode The Immobilizer. Distracted by Spike's friend Carly (who was a big fan of the Autobots) while on guard duty, Ironhide inadvertently allowed the Decepticons to steal Wheeljack's latest invention - a weapon that could freeze anything it fired at, including Transformers. Guilt-ridden and believing himself to be too old to be of any further use, Ironhide resigned from active service, against the wishes of Optimus Prime. However, when Carly was captured by the Decepticons trying to make up for what had happened to Ironhide, the veteran Autobot went to her rescue and saved her from the Decepticon base. After being frozen and unfrozen by the Immobilizer (after Carly and Brawn sabotaged it) Ironhide personally destroyed the device and returned to active duty. Movie Universe: Movie Transforms into: GMC Topkick C4500 Faction: Autobots Voiced by: Jess Harnell Appearances: Transformers the Movie, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Arriving on Earth at the same time as Optimus Prime, Jazz and Ratchet. Ironhide quickly sneaks away to a driveway, scans a family's GMC Topkick pickup truck and reconfigures his alternate mode to a new camouflaged form before meeting up with the other Autobots at Bumblebee's location. The Autobots then return to Sam's house and retrieve the glasses (containing the location of the Allspark) whilst attempting to hide from Sam's parents. Unfortunately, that same evening a secret government organization, Sector 7, arrests Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, and captures Bumblebee. Ironhide is, despite being easily the bulkiest of the Autobots, a tough warrior endowed with surprising agility, shown in the final battle when he transforms, flips forward, and dodges Brawl's missiles while doing a helix twist at the same time. He was also able to maneuver through the city, and flip over a nearby human without injuring her, rocket jumping over her right after transforming. Ironhide plays a large role in the final battle, when Bumblebee is unable to fight, he provides cover despite being outnumbered three to one. He battles Brawl alongside Jazz and Ratchet in the movie, and engages in a battle with Starscream, with the aid of Ratchet. However, damage sustained in the brief brawl with Starscream leaves both him and Ratchet unable to further protect Sam. After the battle is over, Ironhide brings the remains of his destroyed autobot brother Jazz to Optimus Prime. Ironhide then gives Captain William Lennox a ride home, and is seen alongside Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Optimus watching the sunset or watching Sam kiss Mikaela at the end of the film. Ironhide appears in the sequel film Revenge of the Fallen. He goes to Shanghai, China, with NEST and is the first Autobot to transform to robot mode to fight the Decepticons. He is then found jumping on to Demolisher in an attempt to bring him down but falls off. He is then seen alongside Optimus Prime when they execute Demolishor. Later on, Ironhide is with the Autobots helping Sam escape the forest from Megatron. Still later, he is deported by the U.S. government (like the rest of the Autobots) and goes to Egypt fighting alongside the sisters against the forces of The Fallen, narrowly surviving the U.S. air strike, and survives the battle. Robot Heroes Ironhide has currently appeared in the Robot Heroes line five times: *In his classic red and silver Generation One incarnation in the Ironhide and Kickback 2-Pack *In his black, silver and copper movie incarnation, crouching with guns on each of his arms in the Ironhide and Bonecrusher 2-Pack *In his green movie incarnation, crouching with guns on each of his arms in the Ironhide and Mixmaster 2-Pack *In his black, silver and copper movie incarnation, flying in the Ironhide and Dispensor 2-Pack *In his Revenge of The Fallen incarnation, transformed into a truck in the Battle of the Fallen Multipack Images Category:Transformers Robot Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters